La cristallisation de l'amour
by I will kiss you to death
Summary: Quand Natsu est parti pour la guerre et que Lucy ne reçois des nouvelles de 1 an plus tard. Que contient cette lettre? et quelle est la nouvelle qu'elle doit lui annoncer? Natsu x lucy


**ohayo minna! comment ça va? me revoici pour un OS de fairy tail.**

 **aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **POV ?**

Voilà maintenant 1 an que mon amour de dragon est parti, 1 an d'absence pour rendre service à son pays pour la guerre. 1 an que je ne pense qu'à lui, 1 an qu'il me manque. Cette guerre touche bientôt à sa fin, le traité de paix va bientôt être signé. Il va bientôt rentrer à la maison et me serer dans bras puissant et chaleureux. Le manque de sa chaleur est insupportable. J'ai hâte qu'il revienne dans notre foyer où il aura la plus belle surprise de sa vie.

 **POV Normal**

« Toc, toc, toc. » (Best song effect ever…)

La jeune femme en entendant le bruit, se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Elle ouvre la porte en bois. On pouvait lire l'espoir que cela soit son amour au fond de ses yeux. Mais quand elle vue que ce n'était qu'un soldat comme les autres, son regard retomba dans le désespoir.

« Melle Lucy Dragneel Heartifilia ? »

 **POV Lucy**

« Melle Lucy Dragneel Heartfilia ? »

Quand je lui fis signe que cela était bien mon nom, il me tendit une enveloppe, me salua et reparti. Je refermai la porte et me dirigea vers mon salon. Sur cette lettre était écrit _« A M_ _elle_ _Lucy Dragneel Heartfilia, 15 rue des cerisiers. De l'Armée »_. à ce moment –là je commençais à craindre son contenu. Je l'ouvris doucement. On aurait dit que le temps c'était arrêté. Après l'ouverture de l'enveloppe, je lis cette lettre.

 _« M_ _elle_ _Dragneel, je vous fais parvenir cette lettre, pour vous transmettre mes condoléances. M. Natsu Dragneel a fini de rendre service à notre pays mais ne peut rentrer chez lui car il est tombé au combat le 17 juillet 1944._

 _Mes sancerres condolé Luxus Drear PS : Natsu était un ami à moi et voulait que je vous transmette à lettre se trouvant dans cette enveloppe. »_

Après avoir lu le mot, mon cœur se décomposa. Je fendis en larmes. Mon amour, mo âme-sœur était mort pour sauver son pays. Je ne le verrais plus jamais… Mes larmes tombèrent de plus belle sur le mot. Avec mes mains tremblantes, je commençai à enlever la lettre de l'enveloppe et commença à lire :

 _« 17 juillet 1944_

 _Mon amour,_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre sur une envie soudaine. Je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi, mais il fallait que je t'écrive. Je ferais passer cette lettre par Luxus qui te l'enverra. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu vie ta vie sans trop de soucis. De mon côté la guerre touche à sa fin. Aujourd'hui est la dernière fois que nous allons en mission pour nous remmener des provisions._

 _J'ai hâte de revenir à la maison, dans ce foyer chaleureux dans lequel tu m'attends. Je t'aime tellement que même après ma mort je serais avec toi. De mon côté je ne t'oublie pas. De toute façon comment le pourrais-je ? Avec tes cheveux d'or t'elle des épis de maïs, tes yeux marrons tellement profond et captivants. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé en ce monde. Tu es mon bijou et aucune des pierres précieuses ne pourraient te remplacer. Voilà que je la joue fleur bleu. Vois-tu comment tu m'as changé. J'étais un délinquant cherchant les ennuis à chaque coin de rue, et voilà que tu débarque dans ma vie et me change en fleur bleu._

 _J'avais prévu de te dire quelque chose que j'aimerais dès que je serais rentre mais autant de le dire tout de suite. Luce, je veux une famille, mais pas qu'avec toi, happy et moi. Mais avec un enfant à nous, que nous élèverons dans la joie. Là je fais vraiment niant niant hein ? Mais bon c'est ce que je veux faire et avec toi car je compte passer le restant de mes jour avec toi. Donc Lucy attend mon retour et moi je garde espoir de revenir dans des bras frêles._

 _Ton amour de toujours, Natsu. »_

A la fin de la lettre, des gouttes salées tombèrent sur la lettre de mon dragon. Il l'avait pressenti qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir dans mes bras. Tant d'amour pouvait être lu à travers ses mots. Je pleurai de plus belle. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Cela était impossible. Je ne suis plus qu'une moitié sans l'autre. Je n'ai plus mon rayon de soleil. Je tremble de tout mon être, mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux. J'ai envie de le voir, de le rejoindre. Je regarde dans la cuisine, le tiroir avec les couteaux, je m'approche mais au moment où je vais saisir le tiroir un cri atteignit mes oreilles.

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! »

Je me dirigeai vers la source de ce bruit, et regretta mes pensées en me rappelant du dernier paragraphe de la lettre de Natsu. Comment ai-je osé penser ceci et laissé derrière moi la cristallisation de notre amour. Je le prends dans mes bras et regard au plafond avec un regard lointain.

« Natsu… Moi aussi j'avais te dire une chose, mais tu étais déjà parti avant que je m'en rende compte. J'étais enceinte et je tiens dans mes bras notre fils Sutame. Ton vœu a été exauce. Mon amour nous avons une famille. Tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur. Je t'aimai, t'aime et t'aimerai. Adieu Natsu Dragneel Heartfilia, fils d'Igneel et père de Sutame. »


End file.
